


【陆马】脱敏疗法

by 工地猛男爱好者F子 (Lovewhileyoucan)



Category: The Rampage from Exile Tribe (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:35:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 15,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26644600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovewhileyoucan/pseuds/%E5%B7%A5%E5%9C%B0%E7%8C%9B%E7%94%B7%E7%88%B1%E5%A5%BD%E8%80%85F%E5%AD%90
Summary: 脱敏疗法属于特异性免疫疗法，是针对引起过敏性疾病的过敏物质的一种治疗方法。该疗法最大缺点是疗程过长（2～3年以上），使用不当时会发生过敏性休克的严重不良反应。
Relationships: Aoyama Riku | RIKU/Kawamura Kazuma
Kudos: 9





	1. 不适

面积不算大的排练厅，悦耳的电子钢琴叮咚作响，伴随着清亮磁性的温暖声音向外扩散，金色发丝散落下来，遮住了脸颊上星落的痣。  
完美高亢的尾音伴随着轻扬起悬停在键盘上方的手腕，仿佛时间凝滞，半晌，排练厅里席地而坐的成员们才如梦方醒，接着纷纷鼓起掌来。  
“Rikuさん！太棒了！”大家甚至都站起身来表达自己的惊喜之情。  
电子钢琴后的青山陆这才长出一口气：“真的吗？大家喜欢吗？”  
“虽然想到过会很棒，结果比想象的还要超出预期！”Likiya上前拍拍青山陆的肩膀，又看向众人，“看来这次歌曲改编，又要辛苦我们Rikuさん出动钢琴绝技了！大家觉得呢？”  
青山陆急忙摆手，又看到大家确实发自内心的认同才渐渐放下心：“啊，思考了两个月的改编和反复的练习，能获得大家的认可就太好了！”  
“另外两位vocal有建议吗？”同样站在Riku旁边的阵尽职尽责的询问着。  
吉野北人在一堆已经活蹦乱跳的performer之中努力探出头：“我觉得完全OK！”接着托了下鼻梁上巨大的金丝框眼镜，笑起来时粉色脸颊也跟着鼓起来，像个可爱的水蜜桃。青山陆则双手合十做了个感谢的动作。  
“Kazuma呢？”阵又接着问，“Kazuma？Kazumaさん？”阵环顾半天，才找到仍然盘腿坐地板上的川村壱马。  
一身黑衣，帽衫的帽子还套在头上，头也低着，看不清表情，连手掌都缩在衣服袖子里，托着下巴似乎在沉思。  
旁边不远处正在笑闹的长谷川慎及时察觉，接着装作不经意的经过，不着痕迹的给了川村壱马一下。  
“哦！”川村壱马秀气的脸颊从帽衫的黑洞里露出来，抬头看了一眼青山陆，又飞快低下头，特有的金属冷感的低音响起：“恭喜你。”  
阵皱了皱眉头：“刚刚有听吗？让Riku重新给你唱一遍？”  
几乎同时，青山陆笑的开心，对川村壱马的大声说着：“非常感谢！”  
阵和青山陆对视一眼，阵的严肃眼神凝结似冰，青山陆则笑的没心没肺。  
而川村壱马点点头又神游去了，阵看了看两人，最终只拍了拍青山陆的肩膀，对众人说：“那Riku的钢琴就决定加入这次巡演了！”  
众人一起鼓掌，青山陆开心的双手合十微微向大家鞠躬，川村壱马也跟着鼓掌，努力露出一个笑容。  
“Ka、zu、maさん，你，笑、一、笑！”旁边长谷川慎压低声音提醒着。  
“我不是一直在笑吗？Ma、ko、to！”川村壱马在笑容中努力从牙缝挤出几个发音。  
长谷川慎看着川村壱马面无表情的脸，实在寻觅不出一丝高兴的情绪蕴含在里面。  
青山陆看了过来，川村壱马赶紧（自认为）对青山陆笑了笑，接着又转开了头。


	2. 强烈不适

川村壱马推开录音室的门，心说糟糕。  
里面的人转过头来，壮硕的不像vocal的体格，帅气的面庞，太阳一般光芒四射的笑容，此时的青山陆正和工作人员谈笑。  
“啊，这位同样是我们The Rampage的Vocal川村壱马——”青山陆急忙对川村壱马招手，川村壱马迟疑了一下还是赶紧走过去，青山陆互相介绍一番，川村壱马才发现对面是业内顶级的制作人之一，想不到竟也和青山陆关系熟络。  
寒暄一通后，制作人先行离去，房间里就只剩川村壱马和青山陆。  
两人一起坐在沙发上。

沉默。

“啊……”青山陆打破沉默，“Hokuto今天有宣番，经纪人把他的录音安排在明天了。”  
川村壱马点点头。

随后。

又陷入沉默。

是不是该说点什么？川村壱马焦躁起来，下意识咬住嘴唇却什么也说不出来。  
“本来我要去广播番组那边，”还是青山陆开口，“可临时取消了，所以就提前过来了！ ”  
川村壱马又点点头，仍然说不出话。

越发，川村壱马只觉得如坐针毡。

“所以就和你的录音时间撞上了，抱歉啦！我在这边等你结束就好！”青山陆又开口。  
“不会，本来就是我迟到了。”川村壱马总算发出声音，“你可以先去。”  
“不不不……”青山陆敏锐观察着川村壱马的神情，可惜惯例面瘫冷淡脸实在看不出什么。  
“总之……”青山陆连忙说，“还是按照原计划进行吧！”  
川村壱马心中有些不耐烦，语气自然也不好：“随便你！”  
青山陆苦笑起来，“Kazuma，你……”  
青山陆忍不住微微侧身凑过去，谁知川村壱马立刻动作幅度不小的往相反方向挪动了下。  
青山陆侧身的动作立刻僵住，川村壱马也意识到自己反应过大，但再移回去显然又过于刻意，于是也只能僵住。  
青山陆无奈讪笑率先缩了回去，壮硕的体格尽量在沙发另一侧缩成一团，远远的离开川村壱马，看起来颇有些可怜。  
川村壱马只觉得更加不自在了，满脑子想着赶紧从封闭的二人空间逃出去。  
“Kazuma，最近是更加讨厌我了吗？”青山陆斟酌再三，还是开口问道。  
川村壱马只觉得脑袋嗡一下大了。


	3. 你不适的原因，我完全无法体会

青山陆这话说得很有技巧，他没问“你是不是生我气了？”也没问“难道你讨厌我？”他问的是“最近是不是更讨厌我了。”  
无论川村壱马回答什么，都自动默认了两个前提：1、自己现在正在生青山陆的气，2、自己之前就讨厌青山陆。  
“有到这种程度吗？”川村壱马底气不足的反问，心想我虽然和你关系不算好，也不至于就讨厌你了吧？  
青山陆却点点头：“是的，最近越发明显了，已经到了我无法忽略的程度了。”  
川村壱马愣了好几秒，一向不善言辞的他脑子在飞速运转，青山陆怎么就认定自己讨厌他了呢？我没有讨厌他啊！  
“我没有生气！”川村壱马带着几分恼怒开口，“我也没有讨厌Rikuさん！”  
青山陆看着川村壱马面瘫一般的脸，再听着这明显不爽的声音，无奈的苦笑，“是吗？”  
“嗯！这完全是误会！”川村壱马立刻说道。  
青山陆抓了抓自己一头金发，咧嘴笑起来，“原来是我误会了吗？”接着舒展开了原本蜷缩的身体，胳膊往川村壱马的肩膀伸过去，“那我就放……”  
谁知还没碰到川村壱马的肩膀，川村壱马就像躲避病毒一样往后躲了一下。  
青山陆的手僵在空中，随后整个人再次缩成一团，表情消沉，活像只被主人嫌弃的大金毛。  
“不是……不是的！”川村壱马也被自己下意识的动作惊呆了，连忙解释，“是我原本就不喜欢跟人有接触！”  
青山陆闻言低下头，默默划开手机打开ins，划拉着，越看越委屈，还撅起了嘴，川村壱马看过去，全是青山陆ins上转发过的，包含了各种川村壱马和其他成员的亲密搂搂抱抱图。  
川村壱马还想解释什么，但很快一个念头就渐渐浮上心间：难道，我其实很讨厌青山陆，但我自己没有意识到？  
川村壱马看向青山陆，同样是团里的vocal担当，比自己年长三岁的魅力男性，作为vocal的实力、努力、天赋自不必说，健身和舞蹈不仅不输给LDH任何一个Vocal，甚至好到被粉丝称为The Rampage第十四Performer。性格上，天然的亲和力，成员中的交际花，对外，有固定的综艺番组，接梗控场样样在行……  
此时，青山陆正有些委屈的看过来：“是我有哪里做的不好吗？”  
川村壱马心里有些烦躁，不好？恰好相反，我挑不出你任何毛病。  
算是vocal界的完美标杆了吧？  
青山陆语气轻柔：“当然了，我知道你和我的性格差别很大……”声音越来越消沉，甚至都有些卑微了，“也不是要Kazumaさん一定要和我怎样要好，但是，被这样抗拒的话，还是让我有些……难过。”  
川村壱马只觉得头疼，干嘛搞得像我在欺负他一样啊？！烦躁，青山陆总是这样，从VBA结束后的合宿就开始了，所以我才讨厌他！  
等等，讨厌？


	4. 遇事不决，过敏力学

讨厌？

川村壱马内心惊呆了，所以，其实我讨厌青山陆吗？

“你很完美，所以……”川村壱马刚开口，又紧急刹车，难道要说青山陆太完美才让自己讨厌吗？弱者对完美者的厌恶，只能出自嫉妒，而川村壱马不会承认自己是嫉妒队友的人。

“你很完美，所以我非但不讨厌你，相反，我非常……”川村壱马又紧急刹车，自己要说什么？我不讨厌你，相反，相反我喜欢你？！我仰慕你？！

“我是过敏体质……”川村壱马想了半天总算开口。  
青山陆点点头：“这个我知道。”  
川村壱马点点头：“你知道吧？过敏体质碰到过敏原，就会有不良反应……所以我对你的碰触就有些不适……”  
青山陆瞬间比刚刚情绪更加低落，甚至开始怀疑人生：“所以我是病菌吗？”  
川村壱马惊呆了两秒，急忙又开始解释：“我不是这个意思……只是，只是我们之前长期以来都是竞争关系！”  
青山陆原本低着的头“刷”的抬起来看向川村壱马。  
川村壱马只能硬着头皮继续说：“我们刚开始合宿的时候，毕竟从来没有过16个人3Vo的体制，那时候，我总以为我们三个vo候选人，一定会淘汰掉一个！”  
青山陆似乎也想起了遥远的往事，点点头，“啊，是的，那时候，我以为淘汰掉的一定会是我，所以拼命的努力呢……”  
川村壱马好险没当即翻出一个白眼：“和Rikuさん不一样，我当时以为最可能被淘汰掉的一定是我！”  
“唉？”青山陆看向川村壱马，露出一个真挚的疑惑表情。  
真不爽，要川村壱马这种自尊心很强的人承认自己的劣势，哪怕是曾经的劣势，都要用尽全身力气。  
“因为Hokuto一定会留下来……”川村壱马说着，见青山陆也点头，莫名获得几分共识，接着开口，“Rikuさん各方面又明显比我更有优势……”  
“你在说什么？”青山陆看着川村壱马哭笑不得：“自我们开始合宿以来，你可是铁打的‘C位’，说整个团以你为中心组建都不为过，而我如果不拼命努力，是绝对不会留下来的……”  
“你确实很努力……”川村壱马笑了笑，“至少搞得我当时压力很大。”  
青山陆也笑了：“我是那种努力了多少大家都能看到的人，Kazuma则是在暗中努力的人——我记得之前你偷偷躲在被子里哭……”  
“这种事就不必再提了……”川村壱马脸一僵，令人惊讶的是，这就是他害羞的表现了。

“啊，好怀念啊……合宿也好，两次武者修行也好……”青山陆放松了背部倒在沙发里看着川村壱马，“你说的竞争固然曾经存在，某种意义上说，现在也是存在的，但我以为，我们相比竞争对手，更多的是队友、战友、亲人……”  
青山陆顿了下：“总之绝对不是单一的竞争关系吧？”  
川村壱马也倒在沙发里：“我知道，但是过去毕竟竞争也对抗过……”  
青山陆理解的点点头：“就是说，由于你的过敏体质，还是把我当做需要对抗的竞争对手？”  
川村壱马姑且点了下头。  
青山陆有些惆怅和低落：“所以我接触你的时候，你就像浑身过敏一样痛苦吗？”  
川村壱马胡乱点着头：“大概是这样。”  
青山陆叹了口气：“好的，我明白了！”  
川村壱马看着青山陆。  
青山陆声音颤抖中带着一丝悲戚：“我以后会减少和你的接触的。”整个人像只被主人嫌弃的可怜狗狗。  
川村壱马点点头说了句谢谢，但眼看青山陆很快又露出那一贯较劲的认真样子，心里总有种不祥的预感。


	5. 狠人就是除了对自己狠，也对别人狠

排练场地自带的淋浴房，青山陆洗掉一身的疲惫，只在下半身围着条浴巾，细心吹着头发。  
此时，另一隔间打开，青山陆只透过镜子扫过一眼就知道，下半身围着黑色狼毯，卷发盖住秀气的小脸，眯着眼睛走过来的人，正是川村壱马，青山陆扬起笑脸准备打个招呼。  
川村壱马眯着眼睛。高度近视的他原本径直冲洗手台走来，都走到鼻子碰鼻子了，才发现站在这里吹头发的竟然是青山陆，立刻一个转身漂移，来到了跟青山陆相隔最远的台位。  
青山陆的笑容僵在脸上。  
按以前，青山陆肯定又以为川村壱马生气或闹别扭，甚至是讨厌自己，有了上一次的交流，得知了川村壱马特殊的“过敏体质”，青山陆心结打开不少，但看着可爱的弟弟如此抗拒自己，还是忍不住有些难过。  
唉，就像川村壱马之前说的，在相识最初，大家是激烈的竞争关系，可是抛开这一层，青山陆还是很欣赏自己团里两位Vocal的实力，后来幸运的成为了队友，虽然三个人性格特长都完全不一样，但青山陆是越发喜欢自己这两个可爱的弟弟。  
是的，吉野北人就不必说，作为完全没有经验的素人，在入团之初怎样恶补乐理基础，不想拖团队后腿的拼命样子历历在目。  
而川村壱马，年纪虽小却惊人的气质沉稳，即使有时候也会犯迷糊让青山陆只想笑，可毕竟是年下三岁的弟弟，这样一想，也就有了老母亲般的心态。  
我的弟弟们真可爱啊真可爱！青山陆每次都这么想着，但可爱的Kazuma弟弟为什么就是不喜欢我呢？  
青山陆把吹风机关掉，拨了拨满头金发，对着镜子中的自己露出一个坚定的眼神。  
“我觉得，这样下去不行！”  
正在神游中的川村壱马被耳边突然炸开的声音吓得一趔趄。  
青山陆眼疾手快抓住川村壱马的手腕。  
川村壱马低声抱怨到：“吓我一跳！”接着看清是青山陆，就浑身不自在的要把青山陆的手甩开。  
青山陆常年健身房不是白练的，川村壱马这小细胳膊小细腿，不仅没能挣扎出来，反而还被青山陆进一步上前控制住。  
“我觉得，这样下去不行！”青山陆单手把浑身挣扎的川村壱马制服在墙上按住，“还是要积极治疗！”  
“什么啊？！”川村壱马看着眼前突然放大的青山陆脸庞，还有他壮硕的胸肌，只觉得浑身不适，手却也不想和眼前的腱子肉有任何碰触，于是就浑身僵硬的被青山陆“壁咚”在墙壁上。  
浴室水雾升腾，两个半裸美男在墙边上演强制爱名场面，原本是多么让人脸红尖叫的一幕，可惜当时双方完全没有意识到这处境多么暧昧。  
“对于你的过敏症，”青山陆提醒道：“上次你说了后，我特地抽时间去查询了。”  
川村壱马这才想起之前为了躲避青山陆的步步紧逼说的“过敏症”鬼话，想不到青山陆竟然还没忘记。  
“确实，就像你说的，“青山陆语气认真，”和生理上的过敏症有些相似，也存在心理上的过敏症，和你说的，感觉很像。”  
川村壱马内心狂笑，自己随口乱扯，竟然还被青山陆找到了医学根据。  
“对啊，我没骗你，我真的对你有过敏症！”川村壱马变得底气十足。  
青山陆内心已经泪流成河，怎么会这样，可爱的弟弟竟然对我有过敏症，一直以来压抑着辛苦了，也怪我这个做哥哥的不够关心弟弟，放心吧，我一定不会放弃你！  
“我也咨询了医生治疗方法！”青山陆拿出生平最温柔的语气，“我觉得可以在我的配合下实施脱敏治疗。”  
川村壱马一头问号。  
“就是Kazuma可能要受点苦，不过时间最多3年而已……”  
青山陆盯着川村壱马，说的认真;  
“都是男人，对自己狠一点！”


	6. 阶段一：肢体接触

雾气蒸腾的浴室，青山陆大手按在川村壱马的肩上，可爱的弟弟一脸不情愿的挣扎，青山陆把自己老母亲溺爱孩子的心理往下压抑住，严肃板着脸，今天无论如何要让弟弟正视自己的问题才行！  
“脱敏疗法首先要确定过敏源，”青山陆认真背诵着自己的笔记，“现在已经确定了，过敏原就是我，然后将过敏原制成不同浓度的制剂，反复给相应过敏原皮肤试验阳性的患者进行皮下注射，剂量由小到大，浓度由低到高。”  
青山陆继续逼近，充满男性荷尔蒙的帅气脸庞，直直冲着川村壱马的脸庞而去，吓得川村壱马捂住自己的嘴，把头拼命扭向旁边。  
“我代换了一下”青山陆却不心软，把川村壱马捂着嘴的手强行拉开，“应该就是要让你熟悉我的不同浓度，我们从最简单的肢体接触开始，逐渐加大接触，相信你很快就会适应我……”青山陆钳住川村壱马小巧的下巴，强迫川村壱马看着自己：“逐渐诱导患者耐受该过敏原而不产生过敏反应，你这个过敏症就治好了！”  
川村壱马终于开始剧烈挣扎起来，青山陆直直上前，整个人用力把川村壱马压在墙壁上，赤裸的上半身紧紧相贴，浴巾包裹的下半身也在磕磕碰碰。  
“你忍一忍——”青山陆看着可爱的弟弟反应如此剧烈，也是心疼不已，但为了治好可爱弟弟的病，只能狠下心来，“刚开始可能有些痛苦，你试着放松些，习惯了就会好！”  
“Rikuさん！”川村壱马虽对外营销自己有黑带实力，然而事实上，他这些年像个女明星一样生酮瘦身30多斤，为不反弹更是一粒米饭都不肯吃，现在就是个皮包骨的架子，又遇上青山陆这种浑身肌肉的猛男，真是犹如回家路上遭遇醉酒猛男调戏的初中小姑娘，没当即哭出来已经是他还强撑着自己作为男人的一点点自尊心了。  
“Rikuさん，おRikuさん……”等到川村壱马被青山陆紧紧抱在怀里，感受到青山陆像个大型犬一样哼哧哼哧在自己身上蹭在蹭去，川村壱马终于求饶了，“对不起，我骗了你……”  
川村壱马本意是要坦诚自己骗了青山陆的事实然后求饶的，谁知他支支吾吾说不出什么，反而让青山陆误会了。  
“唉，别说对不起，”青山陆看着川村壱马浑身难受的样子，又心疼又自责，虽说自己是年上，却没能尽到守护年下成员的责任……“反而是我太羞愧了，没能早一点过来问清楚，这个过敏症必须要早发现早治疗，所以就算Kazuma现在难受，也要忍耐啊！”  
青山陆终于把川村壱马搂紧，抱在怀里：“你放心，我会一直陪伴你的！请务必要多依赖我！”  
川村壱马终于忍无可忍，拿出当年黑带的实力，一个旋身挣脱了青山陆的束缚，来不及摆个帅气的姿势，下半身围着的狼毯因为动作太大，松脱掉在地上。  
川村壱马脸一红，急忙蹲下捡毯子，青山陆也见状也不好再上前搂抱，挠挠鼻子眼神四处游移。


	7. 阶段二：反向触摸

川村壱马把毯子重新围好，不等青山陆开口就抢白：“不用了！真的不用了，我以后会注意的！”  
青山陆闻言眉头紧皱，原本爽朗的笑容收敛，很快露出了天生具备的威严感，这也是让川村壱马感到不适的地方，青山陆这种狮子男自带光环的王者气质在他壮硕的肌肉之下更加具象化，这让摩羯座的川村壱马时刻感受到挑战和威胁。  
毕竟在摩羯座看来，本团有他川村壱马一个装逼男就够了！  
于是川村壱马更觉得不能让步，也板起脸，打算来个硬碰硬。  
“这个病可不是注意些就能自愈的！”青山陆说。  
“相信我可以！”川村壱马说。  
“从你目前来看是越来越严重了！”青山陆说。  
“我会努力避开Rikuさん的！”川村壱马说。  
“原来你打算逃避！”青山陆说。  
“逃避可耻却有用。”川村壱马说。  
……  
青山陆无言以对，两个人小眼瞪小眼半天，川村壱马难得露出一个人均可识别的笑容，于是青山陆也跟着笑了笑。  
川村壱马：“总之我自己的事我会处理好，不会给Rikuさん添麻烦。”  
青山陆仍然带着笑容，眼神却幽暗不少：“我倒不觉得是你一个人的事情，事实上你多关注一下推特上fan们的那些炎上……”  
川村壱马见青山陆欲言又止的样子，心里又开始烦躁。  
青山陆最后还是笑了笑把话咽下去，自己这个弟弟，天生的炎上体质，哪里又是靠提醒就能改善的呢？倒不如说，拥有这种聚光体质的川村壱马才是天生的艺能人呢。  
“我的立场，是希望能尽快解决。”青山陆笑容微变，浮现出了社交性质的礼貌笑容，“别的我也不管了，可你对我的躲避态度这么明显，已经到了所有人都无法忽视的地步了。”  
青山陆盯着川村壱马：“如果是普通的会社，也没有问题，可我们毕竟是在聚光灯下的艺能人，任何交流不畅和不自然都会被镜头放大千万倍。”  
川村壱马咽了口吐沫。  
“如果你真的是讨厌我，我们自然可以考虑别的处理方式，“青山陆仔细看着川村壱马的表情，”可既然你说你不讨厌我……Kazuma，你要克服，不是为了我或者你自己，而是不给团队和工作人员增加不必要的麻烦，也别让Fan们产生不必要的猜测。”  
川村壱马天生懵懂又面瘫的脸，另一种意义上来说，也真是毫无破绽，即使是情商高手、微表情分析大师、端水艺术家、青山陆也无可奈何。  
青山陆一锤定音：“这是工作。”  
川村壱马被一番说教激的怒气上涌，偏偏又因为青山陆话语的正确性无可辩驳。  
“现在——”青山陆敞开自己的怀抱，“你可以试着进行反向接触，尽快适应。”  
川村壱马纤长的手指抬起，有些微颤的朝青山陆伸过去，却因为心里种种膈应就是不敢触碰。  
青山陆不耐烦，抓住川村壱马的手掌按照自己的胸肌上。  
川村壱马吓了一跳，想把手抽掉却被青山陆按的死紧，手掌下的胸肌丰厚富有弹性，伴随着青山陆的呼吸缓缓起伏，胸肌之下，是心脏蓬勃跳动的震颤，川村壱马只觉的是触碰到了一块烙铁，那胸肌的热度足以将自己的手掌融化。  
“やばい……”川村壱马喃喃呓语，青山陆松开压制的手，川村壱马也没把手撤回来，反而是在胸肌之上静静触碰试探着。  
男性的胸肌在没有发力的时候，也是软软的，川村壱马单身多年手速惊人，乍一碰到这又软又大的胸实在是有些爱不释手。  
倒是把青山陆搞得不好意思了，但他很快又露出标志性的傻笑：“我最近有针对胸肌的特训，能感觉到吗？”  
川村壱马摇摇头，手中的动作更加大胆。  
青山陆有些失落，但一秒又打起精神：“你再看看呢？我发力下你再试试！”  
话音刚落，青山陆运足力道，凹了个造型，川村壱马立刻感觉手下的柔软变得像岩石一样坚硬，心中大感失落，但发力的胸肌膨胀起来，比刚刚又大了几倍，视觉冲击让人目眩。  
川村壱马忍不住舔了下嘴唇。  
正在此时，浴室大门敞开，几个队友笑闹着进来，武知海青先一步看到里面的情形，立刻冲过来，后面跟着神谷健太和岩谷翔吾，“Rikuさん！瞧瞧这胸肌！”  
川村壱马立刻把手从青山陆胸肌上撤下来。  
几个裸着上身的Performer冲过来，围着青山陆，对着胸肌就是一阵彩虹屁，青山陆见到几个肌肉爱好者朋友也是高兴的很，一堆人开始了各自的凹造型秀肌肉并互摸互吹阶段。  
川村壱马先挺直了小身子板，想想又后退一步，默默降低自己的存在感，面前的这些人也在互摸，但总感觉和自己摸青山陆的情形很不一样，到底是为什么呢？


	8. 阶段三、气味交换

酒店双人标间，川村壱马洗完了澡，盘腿在床上打游戏。  
“翔平！”川村壱马听到房门打开，头也不回的喊到，“快，这轮打完你就连线上来！”  
浪配全国巡演长崎场，成员们顺利结束了联排，回到了各自房间，川村壱马和浦川翔平分到了一间。  
川村壱马两个大招间隙，快速锤了锤自己僵硬的肩膀，接着又是一轮厮杀，此时，一双大手触碰着川村壱马的肩膀，轻柔的揉捏起来，川村壱马舒服的眯起了眼，飞快的说了声，“谢啦！”双眼却从没离开过屏幕。  
大手按摩技艺娴熟，除了川村壱马原本僵硬的肩膀，更不断扩大范围，连带着脖子也按起来，有点疼又有点爽，川村壱马顺从着按摩的力道渐渐滑进被子里，手指却一刻不停扔在游戏中敲打着。  
“翔平，右边右边！”忙里偷闲还耸下右边肩膀，指挥亲友使点劲。  
身后的人轻轻叹气：“Kazuma可真会使唤人……”  
川村壱马猛地回头，看到坐在床边给他按摩的青山陆，吓得登时就把手机飞了出去，整个人卷着被子滚下了床，不可置信的扶着床板探出头看向青山陆，飞回来的手机毫不留情的磕在脑门上。  
“疼…疼……”川村壱马按着头，泪花都充溢了眼睛。  
青山陆的手僵住半空，傻了。  
“怎么是你！”川村壱马语气不爽。  
“你怎么，反应这么大？”青山陆有些惊讶，双手抱着胸。  
“Kazuma，之前不是说，脱敏治疗很有成效吗？”青山陆问道。  
川村壱马立刻就紧张了起来。  
是的，原本自作聪明对青山陆说出“我对你过敏”的鬼话，想不到一根筋的青山陆信以为真，还查了“脱敏治疗”的方法，要专心给自己治病，包括但不限于特意过来找自己说话，勾肩搭背，坐一起吃饭，洗完澡互摸，川村壱马欲哭无泪，为了尽快摆脱这一切，面对青山陆的主动进攻，他只能摆出越来越习惯的样子，期望早日让青山陆做出“你过敏症已经痊愈”的论断，自己也就解脱了。  
青山陆站起身，居高临下看着滚落在地上的川村壱马：“看来，你根本就没有真的克服过敏，你完全是装的！”  
川村壱马急忙摆手，青山陆却已经生气了，把两张床之间的小桌子一把抬起来扔到一边，搬起川村壱马的床就往另一张床上并过去。  
“Rikuさん！”川村壱马失去床作为屏障，只能徒劳的从卷着的被子里伸出胳膊：“Rikuさん，你这是做什么？你别生气，我，听我解释好吗！”  
青山陆黑着脸把地上的川村壱马连人带被子抱起来仍在合并在一起的大床上。  
“Rikuさん！”川村壱马急忙把被子从自己身上扯下来，还未及脱身，青山陆也扑上了床，抓过被子把两人盖在了一起。  
黑暗狭窄的被窝里，两个大男人都喘着粗气，青山陆是气的，川村壱马是吓得。  
被青山陆整个人压在了床上，川村壱马动弹不得，封闭的空间里，属于青山陆的气息铺天盖地，真是逃无可逃。  
“你怎么这么不听话？”黑暗中，青山陆一贯清亮的嗓音有些暗哑，“就算暂时无法依赖我，也不能撒谎啊！”青山陆语气颇有些恨铁不成钢。  
川村壱马只觉得耳边炸响的无数道惊雷：  
“今天，一定要好好惩罚Kazuma！”  
川村壱马剧烈挣扎起来。


	9. 反向过敏，最为致命

黑暗的被子中，青山陆和川村壱马呼吸交缠，挣扎期间，下半身围着的毯子早不知去向何处，青山陆原本穿着的浴袍也被扯的七零八落，两个人裸露的肌肤很快贴在一起。  
“我错了我错了！”川村壱马发现自己确实不堪一击，只得屈辱求饶，“Rikuさん！我错了！”  
“你错在哪里？”青山陆闻言，手中的动作停了一下。  
川村壱马从来不认为自己错了什么，自然支支吾吾说不出来。  
青山陆又一次发力，川村壱马急中生智：“别这样，翔平随时可能回来，看到我们这样会误会的！”  
青山陆轻笑一声，在被窝里不断回荡，进入川村壱马的耳朵里变成十足的嘲笑：“长崎是翔平地元，他今晚有事回家了，我原本就是过来告诉你这件事的！”  
川村壱马欲哭无泪：“我，我知道了，不早了，Rikuさん回自己房间睡觉吧！”  
青山陆钳住川村壱马的手臂，整个把人翻了个面：“今晚我哪里都不去，就在这里陪你脱敏治疗！”  
“干嘛呀！”川村壱马的脸埋在被子里挣扎着，“你烦死了！你放开我！什么过敏治疗，根本就没有过敏这回事！我就只是讨厌你！单纯的讨厌你！！”  
青山陆的手往下试探，摸到了川村壱马唯一遮羞的四角内裤，毫不迟疑的扒下来一半，川村壱马就觉得屁股先一凉接着一双火热的大手就毫不留情的拍上了。  
“让你不积极治疗！”青山陆的大手毫不留情的往身下圆润的屁股上拍去，啪的一声清脆作响，“假装病情好转骗我！”啪又一下。  
川村壱马又惊又羞又怒，他是家中老来独子，爸妈宠爱都来不及，哪里受过这种拍屁股的体罚。  
“你放开我！”川村壱马的挣扎换来的就是更猛烈的巴掌，很快，他觉得屁股要裂成两半了。  
“哎呀！”川村壱马声音变了一下，青山陆手中动作微顿，“Rikuさん，明天还有演出，你看……”  
青山陆急忙停手，自己也是被气的狠了，只想教训下不听话的弟弟，差点把工作的事忘在脑后。  
“抱歉抱歉！”青山陆把被子掀开，川村壱马可怜兮兮被自己按在床上，再往下看，内裤被扒了一半，屁股都被拍红了，顿时忘了自己正在生气，心疼和愧疚立刻占据了青山陆的内心。  
“没事吧？”青山陆把内裤小心拉上去，火辣辣的皮肤碰到布料，川村壱马疼得弹了一下。  
青山陆开始止不住的后悔，自己怎么就做出这么粗鲁的行为，明明知道可爱的弟弟一向娇惯的很，像个瓷娃娃一样，明明决定要好好呵护来着……  
川村壱马瞧见机会，不顾身后疼痛，一把将青山陆掀翻在旁边，毫不留情的压了上去！  
青山陆也不敢挣扎，任由川村壱马跨坐在自己身上，纤细的胳膊把自己粗壮的胳膊压制住。  
“Kazuma……”青山陆刚开口就被打断。  
“闭嘴，现在轮到我揍你了！”川村壱马决心挽回一局。  
青山陆只能诚心道歉：“好好，你打我一顿出气吧！”  
川村壱马把青山陆滑落一半的浴袍继续往下扒，胸肌腹肌一览无余，为什么这么漂亮的肌肉不属于我，川村壱马双眼射出恶狠狠的光。  
青山陆感受到恶意，轻声讨饶：“明天还有演出……”  
“你现在想起来明天还有演出了？”川村壱马抢白道。  
手指钳住青山陆的下巴，两人四目相对。  
川村壱马语气森冷：“我今天饶不了你！”  
青山陆躺在床上，看着上方的人，蓬松的黑发挡在脸上，压迫性的眼神仿佛要将自己生吞活剥，精瘦的身体是介于少年和男人之间的混合美感，下方的身体和自己的紧紧相贴。  
青山陆突然回想起刚刚自己手掌拍在上方这人肉体上的感觉。  
川村壱马只觉得和自己身体接触的部分有些异样，没等他反应过来，青山陆已经猛地推开他。  
“抱歉……”青山陆草草把浴袍穿好，惊慌失措的离开了。


	10. 阶段四 皮下注射

青山陆做完100个俯卧撑，呼出一口气。  
啪啪啪，背后响起掌声。  
“接下来海青要做200个喽！”青山陆边说边回头，看到床边坐着的川村壱马，笑容僵在脸上。  
酒店的双人标间，浪配上半年巡演的最后一站宝冢市，原本是青山陆和武知海青分在一间房。  
青山陆十分迷茫。  
川村壱马笑了笑：“你忘了，宝冢是海青的地元，我让他回家住了！”  
青山陆故作自然的笑了笑，“原来如此……”  
青山陆拿起毛巾擦了擦脸上的汗水，找了离川村壱马最远的床边坐了下来。  
川村壱马冷笑一下，站起身把两张床中间的桌子抬出来扔到一边，自己坐的那张床往青山陆的床推过去并作一处，重新坐下，两人距离急缩进。  
青山陆不自在的想起身，川村壱马却在合并到一处的大床上盯着青山陆，青山陆看着川村壱马，尴尬的笑了笑。  
“Rikuさん……”川村壱马看着青山陆，“最近的Rikuさん，很奇怪呢！”  
青山陆原本就不是擅长掩饰的人，两只手在放在身前搓着，头低着却又不安的悄悄抬起眼看看川村壱马。  
“本来说要陪我度过脱敏治疗期的，”川村壱马语气带上几分谴责，“结果不仅不再继续疗程，甚至故意的躲着我。莫非上个月长崎那次，Rikuさん生我气，到现在都还没有消吗？”  
“不…不是”青山陆急忙分辨，和川村壱马眼睛对视后，却又赶紧躲开。  
川村壱马从床边灵活的跨过去，挤到了青山陆身边，青山陆如临大敌开始后撤，却被川村壱马一把抓住手腕。  
“Rikuさん，你怎么了？”川村壱马声音带着疑惑，“你躲什么呢？”  
好似面前坐着的是吃人的妖精，青山陆浑身不自在的要把手抽出来。  
川村壱马心中更气，之前的几个月，青山陆借着过敏治疗的由头，每天缠着自己，虽然自己不胜其烦吧，但渐渐也有些习惯了。  
自从长崎两人被窝大战过后，青山陆不知吃错了什么药，态度来了一百八十度大转变，眼神躲闪，笑容尴尬，见到自己如同见到病菌一样急着躲开。  
按说，青山陆终于不缠着自己了，川村壱马本该开香槟庆祝，可川村壱马不仅没有喜悦，反而大为光火，甚至不惜反过来去接近青山陆，青山陆每次如临大敌的反应都进一步验证了自己的猜测。  
到后来，青山陆干脆躲得远远的，青山陆情商高，伪装技术好，几乎顺利从川村壱马的世界消失了。  
失望，失落，愤怒，川村壱马内心积攒的火气到今天，必须抒发出来。  
“哦——”川村壱马恍然大悟的样子，“原来如此，原来如此。”  
川村壱马凑到青山陆耳边低声说：“原来我的过敏症传染给Rikuさん了。”  
青山陆耳朵痒的不行，急于起身离开，川村壱马却发了狠劲，把青山陆压倒在了床上，二话不说骑了上去，死死压住。  
“Kazuma……你放开我！”青山陆莫名有几分心虚。  
“Rikuさん，是你教我的，脱敏治疗的方法，现在，我要……”川村壱马垂下双眼，薄唇向身下青山陆性感的厚唇吻去。  
青山陆吓得闭上了眼睛，半晌睁开，川村壱马的脸庞近在咫尺，眼中充满戏谑：“怎么了Rikuさん，难道你以为我要吻你吗？”  
接着双手挑开青山陆的浴袍，很快青山陆因为情绪激动而起伏格外剧烈的身体就一寸一寸袒露了出来。  
青山陆的脸一点点红了，一贯蛮力惊人的他此时就如面对邪恶大灰狼的可怜金毛幼犬，只能弱弱的说着：“Kazuma，不要，不要这样……”  
“治疗而已，Rikuさん……”川村壱马仍是惯常的面瘫脸，要不是眼中藏不住的戏谑，还真让人以为是在认真治疗呢，“Rikuさん努力为我治疗的过往，我都记在心里，现在是我投桃报李的时候了呢。”  
川村壱马的手沿着青山陆的肌肉线条游走而下，在界限分明的腹肌上打着圈。  
很快，川村壱马就感到身下坐着的地方，一团火热的巨物顶在自己身上。  
川村壱马冲青山陆挑了挑眉毛，接着毫不留情的把浴袍直接掀开，青山陆微弱的喊着：“不要…”  
川村壱马看向下方，蓬勃的巨物虎视眈眈，前方已经将内裤沁到透明。  
青山陆脸完全红透了，双手崩溃的遮住脸。  
川村壱马故作疑惑：“唉？这是什么过敏症状？以前没有见过，Rikuさん，能解释一下吗？”  
青山陆声音泄露着丝丝哭腔：“我，我不能再帮Kazuma克服过敏症了，我不能再接近Kazuma了，自上次之后，每次只要和Kazuma接触，我就不自觉的……”  
青山陆顿了顿，哭腔更浓：“对不起，我……”  
川村壱马把青山陆遮住脸的手拉开，两人四目相对。  
川村壱马摇头叹气：“看来，是变种的过敏症呢，我给这病取了新名字，Rikuさん想知道吗？”  
青山陆眼中全是窘迫和委屈：“你说什么呢……”  
川村壱马俯身在青山陆耳边一字一句的说：“我把这个过敏症命名为‘喜欢川村壱马综合症’”。  
一边说着，川村壱马忍不住笑了起来，一排米粒般的洁白牙齿露出来。  
青山陆只觉得脑子里全是岩浆，小声说着：“什么啊，你别说了！”  
川村壱马看着青山陆窘迫的样子，心情愉悦：“你知道你这病要怎么治吗？”  
在青山陆头晕目眩的时候，川村壱马吻住青山陆微张的双唇。  
半晌，双唇分开，川村壱马舔了舔自己的双唇。  
青山陆捂住自己的嘴，眼睛不可置信的睁大着。  
“看来可以同时进行皮下注射治疗了！”川村壱马笑着说。  
青山陆愣了半晌，接着一把抱住川村壱马翻个身，把笑的直不起腰的川村壱马压在身下，狠狠吻住了恶魔弟弟折腾人的薄唇。  
双唇相接，开始的试探过后，两人都对目前的处境了然，被戏弄了一番的青山陆心情从谷底翻升，伴随着兴奋和羞恼，毫不留情的侵略着川村壱马甜蜜的口腔，而川村壱马进行了大胆的发言之后，性格中天生的羞赧涌了上来，被青山陆疯狂的吻住，喘口气的时间都没有，双颊泛起层层红晕，配合着带笑的迷蒙双眼，落在青山陆眼中真是勾魂摄魄。  
半晌，青山陆松开双唇，川村壱马得救一般疯狂呼吸，抬头看向青山陆，而青山陆垂着眼望着川村壱马，眼中势在必得的气魄配合利落脱掉衣服的动作，让川村壱马的迷蒙的大脑忽然清醒了几分。  
“Rikuさん……”川村壱马双手抬起试图阻止青山陆，却被青山陆抓住了双手搭在自己肩膀上，川村壱马的手触到肌理分明的肩膀，双手下意识的往后缩，而青山陆的则下沉身体，双手撑在川村壱马身体两侧，来了个“床咚”，川村壱马的手随着青山陆的动作下滑，停在青山陆的胸肌上，漂亮的胸肌带着呼吸起伏的暧昧曲线，川村壱马脸更红了，急忙抵住青山陆的胸肌，语气中透露出一点求饶的撒娇意味，“Rikuさん……”  
“怎么了？”青山陆的垂着眼睛声音温柔，可惜那犹如犬科动物一般把配偶牢牢控制在身下的霸道动作，明晃晃昭示着，你逃不掉了。  
“kazuma……”青山陆的声音带着一点笑意，“真是乖孩子，那么接下来我们就来皮下注射治疗咯？”  
川村壱马的眼神动摇的厉害，青山陆耸动了一下勃发的下身，川村壱马的下身也早就硬了起来，两人的性器在相触碰撞，川村壱马忍不住又眯起眼，搭在青山陆胸肌上的双手也放松了推拒的力道，最终被青山陆抓着手按在大床两侧，整个人的身体就这样在青山陆面前展开了。  
“不会、不会很疼吧……”川村壱马只觉得眨眼间，青山陆就扯光了两人衣服，赤裸的身体紧紧贴在了一起。  
“呵呵……”青山陆胸腔震动着发出不悦的轻笑，显然是因为川村壱马怀疑自己的技术而不高兴，但随后他坏心眼的开口，“注射怎么可能不疼呢？治疗就是会疼哦！”  
“那，那我不要了……”在理智和情欲中反复横跳的川村壱马微弱的开口。  
话音未落，青山陆的大手已经毫不迟疑的抓住了川村壱马挺立的分身，缓缓的动作起来：“真是不乖，看来今天一定要惩罚你了……”  
性器被青山陆握在大手中温柔的对待着，川村壱马想说出口的拒绝被甜蜜的喘息封印，热衷健身的青山陆，手掌算不上柔软，甚至有着常年累月积攒的薄茧，敏感的柱身就这样的大手肆意玩弄着，川村壱马的喘息越来越重，“Rikuさん……请慢一些……”。  
川村壱马在努力在情欲中抬起头，青山陆只是微微含笑注视着他，只看那张英俊的面孔，端正清朗，丝毫和情欲无关，可手下动作却更加急促，灵巧的手指甚至分开了性器顶端，带着薄茧的指尖蹂躏起敏感的马眼。  
川村壱马终于忍不住呻吟出声，呼吸也愈发急促：“Rikuさん，我，我已经……”  
青山陆自然感受到从川村壱马到达了临界点，含笑的表情终于出现变化，幽深的眼睛看着身下情欲翻腾的人，手中的动作却又快了几分，直让川村壱马身体全部颤抖起来。  
浓稠的精液喷洒而出，冲破青山陆指缝四散而去，川村壱马尖叫着提醒着：“Rikuさん……”  
青山陆及时侧过头，可还是被喷射的精液扫射在脸颊上，落下星星点点，配合着那张端正的面孔，更显淫靡和色情。  
“抱歉……”川村壱马声音带着喷发过后独特的沙哑和甜腻。  
青山陆伸出舌头，舔了下溅在自己唇边的白浊液体，喉咙动了下，露出一个带点傻气的可爱笑容：“很甜。”  
在川村壱马睁大眼睛羞耻到极致的时候，青山陆沾满精液的手指已经悄悄滑向川村壱马隐秘的后方，借着液体的润滑，探入了一根手指。  
“疼……”川村壱马脸色骤变，青山陆的手指却不会轻易退出去，反而试探着在幽闭到极致的穴口开拓起来。  
“Rikuさん……”川村壱马一半不适一半疼痛，开始挣扎起来。  
青山陆干脆顺从着川村壱马的力道把他拉起来，抱进自己怀里，安抚的吻住川村壱马，大手揉捏着川村壱马小巧的臀瓣，直到怀里的人再次放松下来，前方的性器也重新硬了起来，戳在青山陆漂亮的腹肌上。  
后方的穴口终于在青山陆的开拓下松软下来，可当青山陆巨大的分身埋入怀中人的身体里时，川村壱马还是倒吸了一口冷气，整个人颤抖起来。  
青山陆也在被包裹的天堂感中，被川村壱马紧致的身体夹得生疼，他细碎的啃着川村壱马的肩头，大手抚摸着川村壱马光洁的后背，直到双方都适应过后，才缓缓抽插起来。  
抱在一起的姿势，让川村壱马只能紧紧环抱着青山陆的肩膀，双腿不知何时紧紧缠在青山陆腰上，感受着青山陆自下而上的猛烈撞击，前方的分身也随着撞击一次次擦过青山陆巧克力一般的腹肌，前后夹攻的快感，直让川村壱马觉得自己要死了，身体也越来越软，直到被青山陆抱住细腰，重新推倒在床上。  
青山陆把川村壱马笔直漂亮的双腿往两侧掰开到极致，过去，他总觉得川村壱马得节食太过头，纤细的身体肌肉含量太低，特别是腿部毫无锻炼痕迹，只是一味的纤细。可此时，他的手在那双腿上轻轻游走滑动，感受着肌肤纹理下因为自己拂过在震颤的线条，青山陆觉得世界上没有比这双腿更完美的存在了，抽插不停，青山陆握着川村壱马的腿随自己心意摆弄着，看着身下人随着自己的律动给出最甜蜜的反馈，上瘾般只想让这一刻永远继续下去。  
真是穿肠毒药。  
青山陆在川村壱马汗津津的媚声中喷射了出来，接着从川村壱马前方也再次喷洒而出。  
两人沉浸在高潮后的余韵中，青山陆叹了口气，躺下来，把川村壱马抱进怀里，犹如抱住自己最心爱的珍宝：“皮下注射，完成，我宣布你的过敏症痊愈了。”  
川村壱马从青山陆怀里懒懒抬眼：“但后续也可以有些巩固治疗，避免复发。”  
青山陆低头亲了亲川村壱马的额头：“乐意奉陪。”  
（正文完结）


	11. 番外一：演戏可真难，马马挠头

这是发生在青山陆宣布帮川村壱马克服过敏症，并结束阶段一“肢体接触”、阶段二“反向触摸”，第三个阶段“气味交换”开始前发生的小插曲。  
“Rikuさん，十分感谢您一直以来的关照……”川村壱马趴在桌子上，皱着眉头在白纸上一笔一划的书写。  
川村壱马轻声读了一句：“什么啊，搞得我要和他绝交一样！”大大摇头，抓狂的把白纸团成一团，熟练的扔过去。  
旁边的垃圾桶里，废白纸团家族再添一员。  
川村壱马又认命的展开一张新的白纸。  
“唉……”川村壱马唉声叹气，只觉得自己老了十岁。  
事实上，川村壱马的个人写真集好评筹备中，对外公布之前，成员们自然早早知道了这个好消息，纷纷过来恭喜他，青山陆也不例外。  
如果不是青山陆在保姆车上把正想偷吃一块可丽饼的川村壱马逼到角落，一边揉着川村壱马的头发，一边趴在川村壱马脖子上蹭来蹭去，那青山陆的单调的祝福会更让川村壱马满意。  
是的，川村壱马真是搬起石头砸自己的脚，编造了“过敏”这样的谎言，青山陆孜孜不倦的按照网上查询的治疗方案，对川村壱马展开了无孔不入的空间侵占，浴室里的摸胸肌真的只是开胃小菜，这是在川村壱马经历了壁咚、腿咚、哑铃咚；膝枕、胸枕，背肌枕；捏脸、挽手、坐大腿等一系列惨无人道的治疗行为后，得出的真知灼见。  
川村壱马曾尝试反抗，可自己实在是打不过青山陆，而且，自己每次反抗，青山陆总是露出比自己更难过痛苦的样子，说着；“kazuma，对不起，都怪我发现你的过敏症太晚了，才让你现在的治疗这么痛苦，请你一定要坚持，求你了，我会一直支持你！”  
川村壱马就只能被青山陆钳子一样的手臂熊抱着，在最亲密的姿势之下，翻最恼恨的白眼。  
“说起来……”青山陆在狭窄的保姆车里抬起头，狗狗一样的圆眼睛浮现出期待的光芒，“我会拥有那个吗？”  
青山陆露出神往的可爱笑容，身后如果有个尾巴就直接摇起来了：“就是其他人都会有的那个……”  
川村壱马趁机空出一点距离：“什么？”  
“就是你的To签嘛！”青山陆大手在空中比划着，“就是kazuma会在写真集内页上写一段话，送给和自己关系好的人！”  
川村壱马内心咆哮着：“给我去买啊！”表面却浮现理所当然的微笑，“当然了，会有Rikuさん的To签的。”  
“真的吗？！谢谢你，kazuma！我好期待呀！”青山陆惊喜，整个人洋溢起幸福的笑容，咧嘴傻笑着上前抱住了川村壱马使劲拍了拍。  
川村壱马单薄的小身体受到猛男重击，忍不住又翻了个白眼。

“唉……”川村壱马又把一团白纸扔进垃圾箱，虽然写真集现在影子都还没有，但他已经为青山陆To签的事郁闷了好久，照这白纸消耗的速度，现去种树造纸都来不及啊！  
“在做什么？”  
正当川村壱马郁闷的时候，上方突然笼罩起一团阴影，两条健壮的手臂支在自己两侧，那双大手上的戒指无比眼熟，川村壱马立刻拿胳膊遮住了自己写了一半的To签。  
青山陆双臂禁锢着川村壱马，金色的大脑袋也垂下来，任由发丝洒落在川村壱马脸颊上：“唉？给我看看嘛！”  
“不行！”川村壱马冷着脸，“这是写给Rikuさん的To签……”  
青山陆闻言更急；“唉？那我更要看！kazuma让我看看吧！”  
两人立刻开始争夺战，青山陆虽然力气大，但川村壱马近水楼台，川村壱马虽然抢先把纸团抢到手里，但被青山陆禁锢在怀里，动弹不得。  
眼看青山陆的大手抓住了纸团，川村壱马急中生智张嘴就咬了一口青山陆，趁青山陆嗷一声叫出来时，张嘴把纸团咬住，青山陆大手继续进攻，川村壱马恼火不已，扯着青山陆的手一起夹在自己腋下，死活不让青山陆动弹。  
青山陆率先认输：“好了好了，我不看了，纸团吐出来！”  
川村壱马的嘴里叼着纸团，腋下夹着青山陆和自己握在一起的手，缓缓的意识到自己现在的蠢样，川村壱马松开手，又拿掉被口水打湿一半的纸团，轻轻扔进垃圾箱，感受着社会性死亡的余韵。  
“好奇怪哦……”青山陆歪歪头，“今天的kazuma，好像没这么抗拒我？”  
川村壱马僵住一瞬，又回想刚才，好像确实，急于抢纸团，连讨厌青山陆的事都忘了。  
“一定是！”青山陆脸上绽放出大大的惊喜笑容，“kazuma！一定是过敏治疗起效了！”  
川村壱马来不及反应，就被青山陆又一次抱进怀里，再松开：“kazuma你看啊，我现在这样抱你，你都不会过敏了！”  
青山陆说着又抱住川村壱马，再松开，看看川村壱马一切如常，再抱一下，再松开看看……  
川村壱马犹如丧失了灵魂的布娃娃，任家里调皮的大金毛摆弄。  
半晌，川村壱马嘴角浮起笑容，他又有了一个大胆的想法，不如就假装我对青山陆不过敏了，让他以为我痊愈了，这样他应该就不会再来骚扰我了吧？  
川村壱马，你真聪明，天生superstar了！


	12. 番外二：我川村壱马是你想撩就撩，想甩就甩的吗？

这是发生在阶段三气味交换后，阶段四皮下注射前的小插曲。  
川村壱马踏进录音室，沙发上放着熟悉的黑包，经纪人的搭话证实了：“今天提早过来了吗？Riku的录音刚结束……”  
川村壱马点点头先去更衣室把外套脱下来，很快听到青山陆兴致高昂的嗓门在外间响起，经纪人说了句：“kazuma到了，正在换衣服……”  
外面突然就没有动静了，川村壱马有些奇怪，稍微整理一下仪容走出去，房间里只有经纪人。  
川村壱马朝经纪人挑眉：“Rikuさん呢？”  
经纪人的脸上也是迷茫的表情：“哦，他他刚刚突然说有事要先走，就走了……”  
川村壱马有些纳闷的看着沙发，指了指上面青山陆的包，经纪人的手机振动一下，经纪人低头看过去，语气迟疑的开口：“嗯，他让我帮他把包送下去。”  
川村壱马尽量控制住抽动的嘴角。  
“你去录音吧！”经济人安排好了川村壱马后，任命的提起青山陆的包出门了。

川村壱马进了录音室，有些烦躁的戴上耳机，上面甚至还残留着青山陆的温度和香水味。  
心中愈发烦躁，青山陆之前说要帮助自己克服过敏症，恨不得24小时贴着自己，可最近却有些怪，川村壱马总觉得，青山陆在躲自己。

排练结束的浴室，川村壱马裹着狼毯在镜子前吹头发，很快，身后的门打开，即使是高度近视，川村壱马还是瞬间就知道青山陆出来了，身体已经自动做好准备，因为他知道青山陆一定是死皮赖脸从后面抱过来，大脑袋还要蹭到自己肩膀上，跟狗狗洗完澡撒欢甩水一样。  
可令人意外的是，青山陆看到川村壱马，脚下来了个90°转向，连头发都不吹，直接走了。  
？？？？  
川村壱马许久才放松自己的身体，他怎么不来抱我了？川村壱马就纳闷了。  
川村壱马也放下吹风机，快步追了过去，青山陆正坐在更衣室旁的长椅上低头叹气。  
川村壱马走过去，伸手摸了一把青山陆的肩膀：“Rikuさん……”  
青山陆抬头看到川村壱马有些惊讶，但很快扬起笑容：“是Kazuma……”  
川村壱马一屁股坐到青山陆旁边，谁知青山陆竟条件反射一般往旁边躲了躲。  
？？？？  
川村壱马眉头皱起：“Rikuさん，你怎么了？”  
青山陆尴尬的笑了笑：“没什么，kazuma找我有事吗？”  
你有事吗？川村壱马在心里吐槽，你以前来找我是有什么事？  
“Rikuさん，最近有点奇怪呢……”川村壱马一边开口，一边看着青山陆赤裸的上身，有一段没摸到青山陆的大胸了。  
正想着，川村壱马的手就已经行动了，谁知刚在青山陆胸上捏了一下，青山陆就直接站起了身，把川村壱马吓了一跳。  
青山陆看着不远处的阵：“阵さん，我来帮你吧！”  
川村壱马眼睁睁看着青山陆跑向阵的方向，非要把阵手里拿的六七条浴巾分出一半，“帮”他拿。  
两人走远。  
川村壱马冷脸坐在长椅上。  
半晌，他捏紧拳头，狠狠砸了下椅子。  
青山陆，没有人敢这样戏弄我，包括你！  
你给我等着！川村壱马开始盘算下一步的行动。  
（番外完）


End file.
